Phobia Factor
After the previous episode's elimination, a discussion of fears evolves into a fear-facing challenge, thanks to some eavesdroppers. Most of the campers conquer their fears, but a few others don't fare as well. Another camper is voted off for being too afraid to face his fear. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris said to start the recap, "The campers had their survival skills put to the test when they were to spend a night in the woods! Cody continued making moves on Heather, and even got food for his team, while Eva continued being head of the bass, putting up with Owen and Izzy with success! Duncan's wild horror story scared his team into staying in their tent, while the Bass ended up fighting with Izzy in a bear suit, then it rained. Then a REAL Bear fought with the gophers, making Cody and Lindsay pee their pants, and then the bear was chased off by LeShawna. Basically, nobody got any sleep and was covered with rain. In the end, the bass were on the copping block, but before anyone could be eliminated, the RCMP showed up and forced Izzy to leave the show with an exit, leaving the Bass in shock. Now, time for the next challenge. For some of these remaining guys, it'll be quite scary, haha!" Following the Intro, the episode opened up to right after Izzy's Elimination, with Chris now gone. The bass was now seated on the stumps, still surprised by Izzy's sudden leaving. "So....she was a criminal?", Bridgette said, ending the scilence the team had. "Guess so, figures though.", Eva added in response to Bridgette, "Alright, so what are we gonna do now?" "I dunno, can't go inside since Owen ate those Buritos, and let loose in the cabin!", Tyler exclaimed, of course this happened off-screen in the previous episode. "Sorry.", Owen said apologetically. "Then we're gonna just have to wait it out.", Eva said, "Which is why I repeat, what are we going to do now?" "I don't know, maybe, like, talk about why Katie was chosen to be voted off?", Sadie asked angrily. Everyone looked at her, highly annoyed by her grief, though Bridgette didn't look annoyed. "Will you just get over it?", Eva angrily asked, "Seriously!", luckily for Sadie's sake, the Gophers arrived at the scene, much to their annoyance. "What are YOU guys doing here?" "We're just coming here to be nice to you guys, ya know, after all we've been through.", Duncan said. Of course, none of the bass believed him at all, and with a sigh he decided to tell the truth, "Okay, some Hornets got in the cabin and we're waiting for them to leave." "I brought some Jello!", Beth announces, holding a green plate of Gelatin in her hand, and held it infront of DJ. Of course, DJ noticed there was a gummy worm inside, and freaked out. "SNAKE!", he yelled loudly, slapping the plate to the ground and spilling it. Cody however, got down and picked the worm up. "It's cool dude, it's just a gummy worm!", Cody said to his fellow team-member to assure him nothing was there to be scared of. "Oh...heh-heh, I thought it was a snake, man those things give me the creeps!", DJ replied apologetically. "I know how you feel dude, Chickens give me the creeps, yo!", Tyler revealed. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "So, there we were. All of us, sitting around the campfire talking about our biggest fears. Harold claimed he was afraid Ninjas, Beth said she was afraid of Bugs, and apparently Heather is afraid of Sumo Wrestlers!" ENDS "My Fear, is being buried alive.", Gwen replied, "It's just....the thought of it is just, Gah!" "I'm totally like, scared of that creepy dude in the mall back home! He's just, old and looks at me weird!", Lindsauy admitted, clearly showing fear in her voice. "Flying, just, flying in the air just completely scary, man! Totally like, whack!", Owen admitted to the group. "Hail, dude. It's like, snow, but hard and stuff. Like you'd think it's snow but it's just deadly, man!", Geoff said to the group by the campfire. "My fear, would have to be being alone in the woods.", Bridgette claimed, also showing fear at the thought, she even looked towards the forestry of the island. "Bad Haircuts.", Sadie admitted, showing fear at the thought like the others, but then going right back to angrily planning her 'take down Eva' plan. "Okay, I change mine to that too, cuz those are like SO much worse!", Lindsay claimed after Sadie admitted her fear. Everyone then turned to Eva, who the entire time retained a fully blank expression. "What?" "Okay, Eva, admit, you're scared of something.", Sadie claimed, Eva glared at her in response. "No, I'm not.", she said coldly, "Fear shows weakness, DO I LOOK LIKE A WEAK PERSON TO YOU?!", suddenly everyone backed down. "Okay, okay, Eva, come on. Calm down, nobody's calling yo weak!", Geoff managed to get Eva to control her temper once more. "Okay, sorry about that.", Eva said, then went right back to her blank expression once more. "My fear, would have to be, an obsessive fan-girl, like OVERLY Obsessive, but I'm also scared of having heavy pressure put on me.", Cody revealed nervously to the group of remaining campers. "Spiders! I can't STAND them things!", LeShawna said loudly, with her eyes wide from the thought of spiders. "Okay, so, Duncan, time for YOUR Fear.", Trent then pointed out, pointing right at Duncan. Duncan was surprised, and nervously looked around. "What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of anything!", Duncan assured the Campers. "Oh come on, man, you've got to be afraid somethin!", Trent replied to Duncan, not believing him at all. Duncan then nervously looked around, everyone was looking at him. With a sigh, he finally admitted it, by mumbling under his breath. "Ex-Squeeze ,me?, I didn't catch that!", Cody mocked. Duncan, now a bit irritated, finally admitted it. "Celine Dion music store standees.", Duncan finally admitted. "Ooohhh! I Love Celine Dion!", Lindsay said, while Duncan became embarassed. "Dude, it's just cardboard!"" "Yeah, but...it's so lifelike...but...not real!", Duncan admitted, getting creeped out himself. "To make you feel better, I'm afraid of Mimes. THOSE Guys are creepy!", Trent admitted, trying to make Duncan feel better after admitting his own fear. Later on, the next day's morning came. All of the remaining campers, seperated by teams, were seated in the Mess Hall. It was barely even a minute before Chris arrived into the room, smiling. "Campers!", he announced, "Are you ready to face your WORST CHALLENGE EVER?", he yelled. Of course, not many of the campers believed it could get much worse than what was already given to them to do. "Worse than THIS?", LeShawna replied, pointing to her breakfast. "Yep!", Chris announced, "Welcome to Phobia Factor! Where you will all face your WORST FEARS! So, Heather, it's SUMO TIME!", upon hearing that Heather spat out her drink and it went directly into Trent's face. Heather facing her worst fear made Gwen and other team-members smile, "Gwen, you've got a date with a few tons of sand", Gwen herself then gasped in fear. "Wait, how do you know our worst fears?", Lindsay asked. "We're on TV toots, they ALWAYS listen.", Duncan explained to Lindsay, even upset about this himself. "Oh Chef! Give Tyler his, special order!", Chris called out. Chef, with a sinister smirk, then handed Tyler a Deep Fried Chicken. Nervously, Tyler tried to bite the head off of it, only to have a living Chikcen pop out and make him scream in terror. "Now, let's get on with the Phobias!" Following this, Chris took all of the Campers outside. For the first fear, the Gopher's own Beth was swimming in a swimming pool filled with bugs, much to the disgust of the others. When Beth comes up, she even has some in her mouth, but it is counted as facing her fear with success giving the Gophers in the lead 1-0. Back inside, Sadie and Lindsay, both scared now, are given Brown Mullet like wigs to wear by Chris. They both show great dislike in this. Owen is taken to a yellow airplane, and is screaming in terror as the plane gets ready to fly around the Island. "AH NO! GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!", he screams in agony as the Plane takes off into the air. The Plane itself flies in a clearly unsafe fashion. In the washrooms, Harold opens up the stall, only to have a pack of ninjas reveal themselves to him. Not scared at all, Harold taks out his own Nunchucks and moves them in various motions, surprising the Ninjas. In the end, though, he hits himself and falls into the toilet, and did not count as a success for the Bass. Back outside, LeShawna is facing her own fear, a Spider (Chef dressed in a Spider suit). "OH HELL NO HELL NO HELL NO HELLLL NOOO!", she screams as she runs from the not at all happy Chef and not giving her team their second point. Following this, Heather faced her fear at the stage. Cody showed concern for her on the benches, as the Sumo was brought out. "Heather, time to face the Sumo!", Chris taunted. As the Sumo charged at her, all Heather did was shake in fear and then curl into the ball. This actually caused the Sumo to trip and fly into the air, landing on the ground and then a tree and then off into the forest. "Well, good job!", Chris counted as the gopher's second point, and they now have 2-0 in score. Meanwhile, Bridgette is alone and scared in the woods. "Okay, alone in the woods", the blonde nervously said, "I can take it. Whatever the producers throw at me, I can take it!", Bridgette assured herself as she sat on her log, and smiled. Soon enough, a small chipmunk came up to her, fallowed by the Sumo Wrestler landing on it. Bridgette screamed in terror, and kicked the Sumo Wrestler in his eyes, causing him to roar in pain and fall to the ground while Bridgette flees the scene. Meanwhile, on the beach is Chris and the other campers. Gwen is in the ground, being put in a plexiglass box. "Alright Gwen, all you need to do is stay in there for three minutes, and you're okay!", Chris revealed. "I really don't wanna do this!", Gwen proclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll be right here the whole time for you!", Trent exclaimed. Trent claiming this made Gwen smile of happiness, "In-fact, heres a Walkie-Talkie for us to keep in touch!" "Thanks", Gwen said with a very happy tone and a smile. Trent even smiled back at her, which extended her happiness. The cover of the box then went on, and the sand soon buried Gwen completely into the beach of the Island. Back at the theater, DJ is infront of a box that holds a rather small snake, actually harmless. "Don't worry DJ, it won't hurt you at all!", Duncan said in an attempt to calm DJ down. "Yeah, buddy, think of a Bunny Rabbit, close your eyes and think of a Bunny!", Cody told the larger boy, "A Bunny that got accidentally covered in slime and needs a bath!" "Okay....", DJ replied as he looked to the two, closing his eyes he turned to the snake, "Think of a bunny ,think of a bunny, think of a bunny, think of a bunny.", he kept repeating in a whisper as he managed to actually pick the snake up. Winning the Gophers a third point. Once he opened his eyes, he smiled at his team cheering, but then turned to the snake. As soon as it popped it's tongue out he yelped and dropped it. This did not count, since he already conquered it previously. The score was now the Gophers winning with 3-0. Back at the beach with Gwen and Trent, the two remained on the Walkie-Talkies, talking with eachother to pass time (three minutes were still left to go). "So, may I ask you something?", Gwen asked to Trent. "If it's whether or not I like Duncan, don't bother.", Trent replied, blushing though of course Gwen didn't see that. "It's not that. I just wanted to ask you why you're scared of mimes of all other things in the world.", Gwen explained. Trent was happy, he didn't really want to speak much of his interactions with Duncan lately. "Oh, well, you see", Trent began, "When I was four, my mom took me to a circus to see the Elephants, but I got so busy watching them that I lost my mom in all of those people. When I went for help, this mime with that creepy make-up started imitating me, I got so scared cuz no matter how much I screamed, my mom wasn't there until like hours passed and I finally got help. Ever since then, I can't stand mimes!" "Wow, that's, like, totally worse than why I'm scared of being buried alive!", Gwen replied. "Yeah.", Trent replied, sighing. Just then, his own worst fear met him, by coming up from behind him. Of course, he felt it's prescence, but saw nothing when he turned around. Once the mime got up, slowly and silently though, Trent screamed and ran away with the mime chasing him. "Trent?! Trent!", Gwen called out from the Walkie-Talkie, recieving no answer at all from Trent. "Great, now I'm ALL Alone in this!" Meanwhile, Cody and Chris are at the stage. Cody is actually ready to face his fear, but at the same time was not expecting what Chris was going do dish out. "So, what do you got for me, Chris?", Cody asked, assurred with himself that he would win in the end. Suddenly, Chris revealed that behind the curtain was a stuffed Emu sitting on an Electric chair, strapped to a bomb. Cody gasped. "Jerry?" "Yep, Cody, you're most awesome bestest cousin gave away you're little secret that you sleep with this thing, so we decided to strap it to an electric chair. If you want Jerry to live, you need to defuse this thing within 10 Minutes!" "Dude, come on! This is too much pressure!", Cody exclaimed, highly worried for his favourite stuffed toy. "Dude, it's your problem now!", Chris laughed as he ran away. Cody immediately hurried to the electric chair, and did his best to use his technical knowledge. Back at camp, Trent continues to run from the mime, after a while of running, he and the mime both stops, with the mime then pretending to be trapped in a box. Trent saw this, and was highly bothered by it. "There is no wall there! THERE IS NO WALL THERE!", he yelled out loudly, he then turned and saw the dock. He made a break for it. The mime followed, but did not anticipate Trent jumping into the waters of the lake, and then resurfacing. "Take that, you creepy make-up wearing freak!", Trent then noticed that the mime was also about to jump in, and panicked. "Wait! You'll get your make-up wet if you jump in!", the mime nodded in agreement and walked away sadly, giving Trent a point and the Gophers 4-0 against the bass. Trent then got out of the lake and made it, still wet, in-time for Duncan to face his fear. In-front of him was a life-sized standee of Celine Dion, and Duncan was shaking. "So...life-like man...like..really!", Duncan said, clearly scared of how 'realistic' the standee looked. "Duncan, relax.", Trent said to Duncan gently, the sound of his voice made Duncan feel a bit less tense about the situation, "She's not real, she's just cardboard. I just faced my fear, so come on and face yours!", hearing Trent faced his fears happened to be enough to make Duncan run up to the Standee and actually hug it, thus winning the Gophers a 5-0. As the Gophers cheered, Trent even hugged Duncan warmly in response. "I did it!", Duncan announced happily, "I straight up did it!" "Yeah! I knew you could do it!", Trent said in agreement with Duncan. The two then noticed what they were doing, and pulled away from eachother, nervously smiling afterwards. With Duncan and Trent's fears now defeated, it was now Geoff's turn to deal with his. As he lied down on a beach chair for a nap, a small dark cloud appeared above him. He looked up, only to then be showered with hail, and run screaming in the process with the Cloud following him everywhere he went. The camera soon reveals that Chris is remotely controlling the cloud, and Trent and Duncan arrive to watch, smiling at the scene. "Hey Chris, do you think you can like make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?", Trent suggested. "Oh Man, that is sick!", Chris replied, "but maybe so, oh wait, I can!" "Sweet.", Duncan replied. All three smiled at the sight of the Hail going lower and hitting Geoff even harder and harder. Suddenly, Trent had a strange feeling. "Hey, do you ever feel like you forgot something?", Trent asked, to which Chris replied, "Actually, I feel like that all the time!", Chris then smiled sinisterly, "Look, I'm totally gonna bury him in hail!" "Bury...", Trent suddenly remembered Gwen buried in the beach, "Oh No, Gwen!", Trent then ran to where Gwen was buried. Chris and Duncan continued watching Geoff get pelted with hail though. Meanwhile, Bridgette is still walking in the woods with four hours left to go. "Okay....I think I only have a little bit left to go!", she tells herself, "I can totally handle this! Definitely!", suddenly, she hears a loud explosion. The Explosion was also heard by Duncan, Trent, and Chris who were digging up Gwen. "What was that?", the deliquent Duncan asked in regards to the Explosion they just heard. "Cody probably got blown up.", Chris explained, and as such he counted Cody as a failure. Though in reality, Cody was hugging Jerry on the ground, with a thumb in his mouth and moving as if he were in a fetal position. CONFESSIONAL Cody - He is holding Jerry in his Arms, "I've been sleeping with Jerry since I was a newborn! No way I was gonna let him go! No, I don't sleep with him now!", of course he then looks at the camera with a smile that to some would say he's lying. ENDS Following Cody's failure, Chris, Duncan, and Trent manage to get Gwen out safely. They are all happy that she is completely alright, and the Gophers get a 6-1 score since Geoff managed to (off-screen) conquer the hail. "She's alright people, she's alright!", Chris called out. "You okay?", Trent asked. Gwen simply threw her Walkie-Talkie right at him out of anger. Elsewhere on the Island, the plane with owen in it finally lands, and once it does it's wings fall straight off. Owen plows outside of it, falls to the ground, and kisses it. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!", Owen said as he repeatedly kissed the ground. He gives the bass a point, making the score 6-2 with the Gophers still in the lead. In the washroom, Lindsay and Sadie are in the mirrors, about to take the wigs off. "Okay, time to take them off!", Lindsay happily said. Her and Sadie, in unison, removed the wigs. Upon looking at eachother, Lindsay gasped. "Oh my god, I like totally forgot how cute you were!" "Oh my gosh, I forgot how cute you were too!", Sadie complimented back. Now the score is 7-3 with the Gophers still leading. Of course, once getting out of the washrooms and getting a look at Eva and the rest of her team, Sadie's happy mood came to a quick end. CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "Eva is SO going down TONIGHT!" ENDS Sadie got on a big grin, and went into the bushes instead of to her team. Now outside, a pen with a chicken has been set up, and Tyler is nervously shaking. This time, both teams (save Sadie of the bass) are outside to watch this as all of them have done their fears. Tyler gets in, but upon seeing the chicken he goes into a fetal position in one of the corners. "Oh come on!", Eva angrily yelled, "Stop being such a Chicken and just TOUCH THE DAMN THING!", Eva's rage didn't even work to get Tyler to face his fear. "It doesn't really matter", Cody began, "The score is 7-3, do the math it's practically impossible you to beat us at this point!", Cody even held up a calculator. Of course, Eva swiped this away and crushed it in her hands. Right there, Tyler screamed in complete terror as a chicken was thrown (by Sadie from the bushes) right in his face, and he panics as the Chicken attacks him. He even bursts through the pen and into the woods. His team just looks on in silent shock, with Justin silently walking in after him. "Okay, well, while that's being covered, Eva, time for you to face your own peril!", Chris exclaimed in true host fashion. "I don't have a fear", Eva emotionlessly stated. "While you said that, you did say you dislike weakness....soooo!", Chris then revealed a very scrawny man at the camp, "Here you go.", within seconds Eva punched the man clean into the sky and into the center of the lake. Cody and Harold showed worry at this, being the two scrawny guys left on the island themselves. The score was now 7-4. Meanwhile, Bridgette was still in the woods. She still showed great signs of worry, and was nearly done with her fear. However, she heard the noises of Tyler coming near her. "Who's there?", she asked, sharply turning in the direction of the noise. Out of her view, Justin pulled Tyler from the chicken, but the bird went flying right at Bridgette. Once Bridgette saw the bird, she completely panicked and fled from the woods, thus failing her fear. Soon, all of the campers gathered back at the site of the pen, with Tyler and Bridgette both still scared from what had just happened to them. Eva showed great anger in both of them, and Sadie smirked. CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "Now, I know my plan may be confusing, but I just know that once the team sees that Eva is not such a good leader anymore, they will vote her off with me!" ENDS Sadie then winks at Bridgette, who, with a scared smile, winks back. "Well, that's everyone!", Chris announced. "With a score of 7-4, the Bass lose and the Gophers win!", the Gophers all cheered, and Eva's scowl grew even more tense, adding even more fear onto Tyler and Bridgette. "So, Bass, prepare to vote someone off!" As the Bass walked to where they would cast in their votes, Bridgette stopped Geoff, with Sadie by her side. Geoff turned to the two girls. "Geoff, we need you to vote with us!", Sadie said, very determined to get Eva off right at that point. "With that?", Geoff asked, "Is there something going on?" "Yes, tell him Bridgette!", Sadie commanded. Bridgette was still nervous about asking Geoff to do this, but of course she had no choice with Sadie now right by her. "We're going to vote off Eva tonight, and we need you're vote!" "What?! Are you girls insane?!" "It's not my idea, but Sadie needs this! Look, just vote off Eva! Please, and don't let anyone find out either!" "Okay.", Geoff said with a smile, "For you, I'll do it.", Bridgette herself smiled, and both her and Geoff looked into eachother's eyes. The episode then went to the Campfire ceremony that night, however, and once more Chris stood infront of the bass with the marshmallows in his hands. "Well, Killer Bass, looks like it's back to where we were at the start of this, two losses in a row!", Chris pointed out, much to mainly Eva's anger, "As you guys know by now, I will call the names of those safe, and those will get a marshmallow, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow MUST ride the Boat of Losers home and NEVER EVER return. Now, let's do this!", Chris then prepared the marshmallows, "Geoff!", Geoff happily got his marshmallow, "Owen!", Owen pumped his arm then got his marshmallow with glee, "Harold!", Harold boo-yahed before getting his, "Sadie!", Sadie got hers with an evil smirk, "Justin!", Justin silently got up to get his marshmallow, "and finally, Bridgette!", once Bridgette got her marshmallow, Sadie became happy, hoping Eva was finally leaving, "Okay, so, Eva and Tyler. It all comes down to this. Tyler, you really 'flew the coop' today, and Eva you are the only one who is a leader on this team. In the end, I tallied all of the votes, and........chicken boy is gone!", Chris then tossed the last marshmallow to Eva, which made Sadie completely enraged. Bridgette managed to keep Sadie from acting out on her rage, though. Tyler, however, dipped his head in shame, and walked towards the boat of losers. "Looks like a new pecking order has been established here!", Chris said, cruely joking about Tyler's worst fear. "It's not like he can call fowl!", Geoff added in to the jokes. "He won't be flying high tonight!", Bridgette also added in, with the other Bass laughing except for Eva. "Okay, it's not funny so shut up!", the unofficial leader of the bass yelled out. The jokes then stopped. On the boat of losers, Tyler began shedding a single tear about leaving, but soon heard the sound of chickens. Eyes wide with shock, he looked up, to see that Chickens were all over the boat. It continued driving away as he screamed in complete fear. The Episode faded out right there. Trivia *This is the episode that shows off everyone's fears. **Exceptions are Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Courtney, Izzy and Eva. *This is the second episode in a row in which Sadie is the reason for the elimination.